


moonlight

by alienscully



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienscully/pseuds/alienscully
Summary: The moon was bright as the sun that night. The stars bathed the two young boys in light just as the sea bathe them in water. The boys were racing each other along the shore and their laughs filled the beach with sound of youth and innocence. When the redhead finally won, fragile and skinny bodies fell onto the sand. The moon was brighter than the sun that night.





	moonlight

The moon was bright as the sun that night. The stars bathed the two young boys in light just as the sea bathe them in water. The boys were racing each other along the shore and their laughs filled the beach with sound of youth and innocence. When the redhead finally won, fragile and skinny bodies fell onto the sand. The moon was brighter than the sun that night.

“How many stars -” the darker boy tried to catch his breath. “- how many stars you think are there in the sky, Alexander?”

“I don’t know,” Alexander caught his breath. “But I’m sure I can count.”

“No, you cannot!”

“Of course I can!” his voice, although usually soft, still sounded hoarse from the previous activity. “Of course I can. All I need is enough time, and someone to help me.”

For a moment, there was nothing but the pleasing sound of waves collapsing against the sand. Alexander wondered if they ever got tired of racing each other, too.

“Would you like to help me, James? Help me count the stars? We could go out there and count each one of them. Together, I know we can.” he shifted his body to look at the boy laying beside him. Under the moonlight, the boy looked blue.

“I do not know if I can...” James was still breathing heavily, staring at the stars. Alexander couldn’t blame him, but if only he knew he looked just as beautiful.

“Yes, you can! We only ought to convince to your mama.” he laid his head back under his right arm.

The sea kissed the sand. As much as he loved the sound, Alexander felt a tight pressing against his throat. As if someone was forcing him to spill out words he was not sure he should.

“You know, James,” he turned his head to talk to the boy. “you’re my best friend. My only one, if I am honest.”

The boy looked at him for the first time since they started talking. His eyes and skin were black, but his soul was not, he could tell.

“Mama said I cannot be your friend.” he shifted his gaze back at the sky.

Alexander was, unbelievably, speechless. Why would James’ mother not allow her youngest son to be friend of Rachel’s youngest son? It made absolute no sense and Alexander did not accept it.

He sat up in the direction of the other boy. “And why is that? I don’t remember ever doing any wrong in front of her, I -”

“It is because you own me.” he said, as simple as the sea making its way towards the shore. “She said, as you own me, I must to obey you, and that is not something friends do. Obey one another.”

Alexander lowered his head. He understood. He tried to convince himself he didn't before, but he understood.

“Oh. I see.” was all he managed to say, as he laid his head back in the sand and, like the other boy, shifted his vision towards the sky.

The waves hurt the sand again, and again.

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i don't know what this is. but, thanks for reading :) any mistakes, let me know !


End file.
